Rudi
Now Playing ~ Once Upon A Time (Undertale Orchestral Version) Rudi (ルディ- Famous Wolf) ''is a sacrificial bride or main protagonist of Diabolik Lovers, alongside another named Kobaria.She was taken in among the streets, abandoned. Appearance Download (1).jpg Rudi is a beautiful girl with a very mature like face.She has long straight and thin platinum hair, which some is braided and some are not.When not seen in public, she actually does take her time with her knee-length hair, it looking healthy.She also has silver-ish eyes that are big and round. In [http://diabolik-lovers-fanon.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:Arcticbel/Grand_Blood '''GRAND BLOOD'], she wears a white petticoat with a dress shirt under a royal blue dress covering it.She tops it off with a blue choker with a bow tying it, keeping it in place upon her neck. Her school uniform consists of a black blazer and shorts instead of the skirt.She wears blue and white uwabaki slippers with a blue bow at the collar of the black dress shirt with a black V-neck vest.She wears black leggings as well, Personality She has a calm and cold attitude, described as a stereotype Kuudere.She is also described as Shu, which she denies multiple times.She does not attend classes but sits outside of them.When people ask her to attend, she states it's boring and that she knows enough to not have to attend with the stupid people who are obsessed with how they look and their social status. She has sarcasm and wit and is slow to retort but is very clever about it.When she is not bothering herself with thoughts, she is actually very intelligent.She is seen to quote Shakespeare, Edgar Allen Poe, and more.When called out, she denies and says its way too much trouble to quote them or look them up because she has memorized them by heart.To summarize her personality, she is lazy, arrogant, and egotistical, impacted by her depressing past. History When Rudi was a child, her mother died tragically from suicide.Rudi states that her life was an everyday cliche of suffering.Her father was upset and blamed himself, and took out anger on Rudi, ending up in domestic abuse.Rudi, being scared, always ran away frequently when her father slept because he was broke and basically treated her like an animal.One day, she stopped by a local bakery, which the chef pitied her and was familiar with her situation, him feeding her when he could.As she ran down and ally, time going against her, because she needed to be home before her father awoke. As she ran, a few men surrounded her, forcing her away and abducting her.As she attempted to scream, a boy showed up.She fought her back away from the men and help her, comforting her. He helped her home and told her he'll meet her at the same spot, in the tree, tomorrow.She fell asleep that night with hope.This happened daily.She was a smart child already from the townsfolk teacher her things at times, but the boy brought her into writing and literature.He'd bring books and poems, such as 'Romeo and Juliet' and 'The Fall of the House of Usher'.She soon started to quote them. One day, the boy came with passports to Japan.He told her they were gonna escape and go to Japan to live happily.Being a 17 year old now, she was full of teenage dream and hope.As she got to the airport, she left a note to her father stating how she did love him.No matter what he did, she would.As she arrived, the boy stated that he was gonna be a plane behind her.She agreed as she got onto the plane and flew to Japan.When she arrived, she waited 48 hours at the airport for the boy but he never came.She eavesdropped on the TV, for the news and found out he was in a massacre shooting. She roamed the Japan streets, desperate for a solution.As she came to a drawing point, she fell and lived on the streets.On the day of her birthday, a man with white hair named Karlheinz said he would save her and give her a home.She agreed quickly and now she is the sacrificial bride of the house, besides Kobaria. Abilities 'Shapeshifting' Having the power of Therianthropy, she can shapeshift into any animal.She received this power from her parents, them having a big secret. Trivia *She can play the piano, skillfully. *She is ambidextrous. *She loves music of all genres *She hates people, being that 'they were the reason of her loss' *Fluent in, obvious French and Japanese, but also Latin. Category:Original Characters Category:Other